grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Norssina Whitebranch
Ally to the dryads, Norssina hears the silver winds that thread through the forest…they will call her for aid. Aessina's shrine will be protected as long as the trees of Ashenvale stand as her fortress. '' The Shrine of Aessina In Progress The Dryads of Ashenvale Norssina Whitebranch met Keeper Ordanus and the Laughing Sisters of Raynewood Retreat very early on in her time in Ashenvale. Norssina was wounded from an encounter with Braelyn Firehand on the norther borders of Ashenvale. Ordanus and his laughing sisters took Norssina to their retreat and patched her wounds. Norssina's wounds were deep and severe, she would need time to rest. She stayed at Raynewood Retreat until Halannia healed Norssina's wounds fully, and when she was ready, Keeper Ordanus introduced her to the Sentinels of Silverwind Refuge and the Silverwind Enclave. From there an allegiance formed with the Sentinels from the south, Ordanus and the dryads protecting the northern borders, and Norssina patrolling the forests of Ashenvale, this formation created with the intent to become the safeguard of the Kaldorei's ancestral homeland. The Silverwind Enclave '''Location' Located deep in Ashenvale, Silverwind Refuge is an elegant lodge on the north shore of Mytral Lake. The refuge is the garrison of the Silverwind Enclave. To its north is the furbolg settlement of Greenpaw Village and Norssina's home of Raynewood Retreat. To the south west is the Talondeep Path, which leads to the Stonetalon Mountains. To the south east lies a Horde territory, Bloodtooth Camp. To the east lies a moonwell, as well as a forward outpost for Silverwing Sentinels, and to the far west lies the city of Astranaar, and the Shrine of Aessina. The Founding of the Silverwind Enclave The Warsong Clan has always posed a threat to Ashenvale Forest, and the Silverwing Sentinels specifically were formed to fight against them. The Silverwind Enclave is an arm of the Silverwing Sentinels, led by Commander Tasandra Morindel, a veteran of the War of the Ancients. Their duty is the same as the rest of the Silverwing Sentinels, to defend Ashenvale and the surrounding Kaldorei territories. The difference beween the two is that while the Silverwing Sentinels are primarily based in Astranaar to guard the city itself, the Silverwind Enclave calls the Silverwind Retreat its home, a forward operating post closer to the Orc settlement of Splintertree Post. The Silverwind Enclave operates on their own under the direction of Commander Tasandra Morindel, though they can be brought back into the fold of the Silverwing Sentinels at any time if the need arises. Norssina Whitebranch joins the Enclave Norssina was first introduced to Commander Tasandra Morindel and her members of the Silverwind Enclave through the dryads involvement with the Silverwind Refuge. Norssina agreed to join the enclave and assist in protecting their homes, The Silverwind Refuge, Raynewood Retreat, and the Shrine of Aessina, from the increase in horde activity in Ashenvale. Norssina joins their ranks as a healer of the Enclave. Using her druidic teachings of Keeper Ordanus, she will fight with the Enclave in Ashenvale and all Kaldorei territories until her home is safe from the threats of the Horde. Norssina's Journal Teldrassil Darkshore Ashenvale The Shrine of Aessina Raynewood Retreat Silverwind Refuge and The Silverwind Enclave Category:Characters Category:Night Elf